


Home is us (together)

by 666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Returns, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Charlie, BAMF Dean, Cas and Kev tho, Cas needs to lay off on the crack, Case Fic, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Crowley has hellhounds named Lila and Zachery, Crowley is so done, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is also surrounded by freaks, Dorothy is so confused, F/F, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Hellhounds, Human Samandriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kevin Lives, Kevin Ships It, Kevin and Charlie put up with to much, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samandriel Lives, eventual angel Samandriel, everyone is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666/pseuds/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I kinda suck at writing, especially the beginnings of stories. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Feel free to make requests in the comments as well. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home is us (together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I kinda suck at writing, especially the beginnings of stories. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Feel free to make requests in the comments as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Dean sat up in his bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He stood up and quickly changed his clothes. He was now wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and his brown leather jacket. 

Sam was already sitting at the table on his laptop. He only looked up when he heard his brother walk into the room holding two cups of coffee. He sat one down next to Sam. 

“So, get this, there have been 6 missing people in the last 3 days. All 6 lived in a small town just about 5 miles from here. They were camping in the woods, never came home,” Sam said. 

“So what are we thinking here? Wendigo?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
